


Fragile Things

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fragile Things

Severus knew there was a faster way to pack his books but he took a fair amount of pleasure in taking each one from the shelf, running his hands over the leather cover, maybe turning a few pages, before placing it in the large box at his feet.

Cleaning out his wardrobe and dresser drawers had taken no time. The pots and pans in the kitchen would remain save the teapot. He remembered buying it for his mum the first time he had more than a pound in his pocket. The cutlery was not worth much and Harry had everything they needed regardless.

The books, however, were irreplaceable and the library was the one room Severus knew precisely how he wanted it. Soon Severus would be in his new home—the one he would share with Harry. Everything would be different, his childhood home a distant memory. 

"I thought you'd be done by now," Harry said. Severus turned toward the doorway where Harry now stood, eyes flitting from one shelf to the next before settling on Severus. His eyes lit up and Severus had to turn away from the emotion he saw in them. 

"One must take care with fragile things," he said, placing the book he'd been holding in the box gingerly.

He heard Harry's footsteps as he approached and sucked in a breath as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"I know." Harry rested his forehead against Severus's back for a moment and then pulled away. "I'll be in the kitchen. Let me know when you're ready."

Severus waited until Harry was gone to release the breath he'd been holding. 

He ran his fingertip over the spines of several books then took one off the shelf but didn't open it before he put it into the box.


End file.
